In the related art, a handheld vacuum cleaner has a single structure where an air inlet, a dust cup and an electric motor are arranged in sequence. Moreover, since the electric motor is relatively close to a handle, when the handheld vacuum cleaner is in practical work, the running electric motor will generate vibration of the handle, which degrades the sense of touch, and an air outlet of the handheld vacuum cleaner is relatively close to the human body, which weakens the comfort. Additionally, it is not convenient to assemble and disassemble the dust cup.